En medio de aquella noche
by Divinemoustache
Summary: "Esa noche acompañada con una luz radiante hacía que las luchas ninja dejasen de importar."


_Prohibido el plagio, lo sabré ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>En medio de aquella noche.<strong>

Aquella noche estrellada provocaba una sensación agradable. La suave brisa que rodeaba Konoha ayudaba a sus habitantes a relajarse, a descansar y a alejar los recuerdos de la futura guerra, de las aldeas rivales y de los _Akatsuki_. Una luna resplandeciente y detallada provocaba que hasta la Hokage descansara de su trabajo y decidiese contemplar la increíble noche. Aquel panorama blanco y negro conseguía que Naruto apartase durante unos instantes su angustia por recuperar a su amigo. Y quizá el mismo Sasuke también se dejase llevar por su apacible sensación. Aquella noche era de las más bonitas en la villa, puede que en todo el mundo. Esa noche acompañada con una luz radiante hacía que las luchas ninja dejasen de importar.

¿O puede que no?

Saltos y más saltos, patadas, puñetazos, golpes, kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, sangre, gritos de dolor, gritos de guerra, sufrimiento, lágrimas, sudor, esfuerzo… todo manchaba de rojo aquella sosegada noche. A 20 Km de Konoha, la lucha no cesaba, las primeras muertes yacían sobre el suelo y las primeras gotas de sangre resbalaban por los sudorosos cuerpos. Aquellos ninjas de Konoha luchaban contra los de Kumogakure en una ardúa pelea donde parecía no haber ganador.

Aquella misión, aquella estúpida misión había comenzado al anochecer, donde un grupo de ANBUS debían detener un ataque proveniente de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. La misión era importante, el País del Rayo quería atacar Konoha, para debilitar a su ejército ninja e intentar secuestrar al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego. Un grupo de veinte ANBUS fue enviado para detener el ataque, para evitar que entrasen en la aldea. A 20 Km de Konoha se distribuyeron las trampas para atraparlos, se formaron los diferentes escuadrones de ataque y defensa, se preparó el ataque y se esperó con adrenalina y nerviosismo junto aquella oscura noche el asalto del enemigo. Pero antes, unos minutos, puede que incluso segundos antes de que los primeros kunais apareciesen, una figura observó la luna gigantesca y resplandeciente que empezaba a asomarse por el oscuro bosque, y cerró los ojos para recordar que aquella noche no debía morir en manos del enemigo y que esa expectante luna no debía ser manchada con su sangre.

La batalla se alargaba una hora y el chakra empezaba a disminuir junto con los ninjas que no podían aguantar más la pelea. El grupo de ataque no podía eliminar a tantos enemigos y el de defensa empezaba a debilitarse. La sangre brotaba por los cuerpos, imágenes espantosas, extremidades cortadas, miradas sin piedad, miradas pidiendo clemencia, cuerpos atravesados, lágrimas de sufrimiento y dolor, heridas físicas y psicológicas, manos manchadas con la sangre del enemigo, de los compañeros… Parecía que la batalla tendría como resultado a todos los ninjas muertos y que solo causaría más odio y rencor entre las aldeas.

Pero había alguien, una persona, aquella que anteriormente había observado la luna y hecho su promesa, que no se rendía. Asestaba golpes majestuosos, dignos de un buen guerrero, devolvía todos los ataques, esquivaba todas las armas, mataba sin piedad, no se relajaba, parecía que no sentía, parecía que no tenía alma, parecía que no tenía corazón; sin embargo era la persona que más sentía dolor en esa absurda disputa que no traería la paz en el mundo. Sentía como moría su escuadrón, sentía como sus compañeros gritaban del dolor, oía la sangre brotar, veía los cuerpos sin vida, hasta olía y respiraba el odio y la angustia de la batalla. Pero no se rendía porque debía volver por alguien.

No podía perder, no debía perder. Tenía que ganar la lucha para volver a casa y descansar aunque fuera un solo día más junto a él.

Tenten debía mantenerse en pie, pese a sus heridas tan graves, pese al veneno que recorría su cuerpo, pese la falta de cakra, pese a todo, debía mantenerse en pie. Porque ella era una luchadora, un ninja, una guerrera, un ANBU, una persona que había conseguido, después de tantos años, alcanzar la felicidad. Sus ojos chocolate contemplaron una vez más esa luna manchada de sangre y pudo distinguir el blanquecino hilo de luz que le traía esperanza. Aquella luna era su meta, aquel color de la esperanza era lo que debía alcanzar, porque era el color que le recordaba a él, le recordaba a sus ojos que miró la noche anterior a marcharse. Aquellos ojos preocupados, tristes, impacientes, nerviosos que solo ella conocía. La luna le recordaba a su pálida piel que la noche anterior había recorrido con frenesí, con deseo y pasión. La luna le recordaba los gemidos que se escuchaban en aquella habitación antes de partir a su misión. La luna le recordaba las palabras que se dijeron para despedirse y evocar su amor.

Por una vez en su vida Tenten luchaba por algo más que ella, luchaba por alguien más, luchaba por su felicidad compartida, por su deseo, por su amor. Y no podía parar, tenía que seguir adelante y luchar por él, por ella, por los dos y por su futuro. Hoy volvería a casa acompañada de la luna porque era su obligación. Porque ella solo asesinaba sin piedad para volver con Neji y asegurarse que podrían hacer el amor una noche más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡C<strong>uanto tiempo**!**. A veces las musas deciden irse de vacaciones _

Bu**eee**eeeeno, pues aquí subo mi tercera historia, esta vez más corta que las anteriores. Lo prefiero así, las historias cortas me gustan mucho, son más sencillas y si son buenas dejan un mensaje claro (espero que este sea el caso xd) **Q**uería jugar con la idea de quien era el guerrero, Neji o Tenten. Al principio parece Neji, porque se le reconoce como un ninja frío y sin piedad. Pero para mí, la _determinación_ de Tenten llega aún más lejos (espero que se sepa ver xd)

_Por fin soy libre, he terminado el curso y estoy muy contenta, a partir de ahora podré descansar y disfrutar del verano ;D __Pienso ir de cabeza a la playa, sin olvidar que cuando tenga tiempo para pensar más en mí y menos en los estudios se me ocurrirán muchísimas ideas (:_

_Aunque estoy bastante deprimida, porque mi última historia solo ha sido comentada por dos personas... T_T __Por favor, dejen un comentario aunque sea para insultarme xd (imagínense mi desesperación...) _

**S**obre el fic, bueno es importante que comprendáis que aquí no hay sexo ni un Neji sucio. Hay amor, simplemente eso. **Q**uería retratar a una Tenten, sufridora pero valiente. Por eso me gusta. **A**demás he escrito sobre la noche, porque me encanta observarla y porque es cuando tengo tiempo para pensar sobre todo, además se me ocurren las ideas y las historias en ese momento. (:

**N**o me alargo más. Gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado alguna vez por mi perfil o incluso leído alguna de mis historias. **Gracias ;D**


End file.
